Mukaianer
Areal 60.000 km2 Befolkning Mennesker (mukaianere) Indbyggertal 10.000 Officielt sprog Mukaiansk Officiel religion Åndetro Regeringsform Kastesamfundt Valuta Naturalier Mukai er navnet på den mægtige, tropiske urskov, som dækker 60,000 kvadratmil land vest for Zara’bash og syd for Etos. Junglen er kendt som hjemsted for alskens frygtelige uhyrer, men også som et af Nirahams største skatkamre for medicin og planteliv generelt. Mukai betragtes som det farligste område på Nirahams overflade, og kun de lokale mukaianere er i stand til at foretage ekspeditioner ind i junglens indre for at hente de dyrebare plantedele, som findes der. Alligevel vies skoven stor opmærksomhed af omverdenen netop på grund af de tårnhøje priser, som gevæksterne i Mukai indbringer på et civiliseret marked. Også alkymister og biologer har stor interesse i Mukai og de muligheder, som skjuler sig i junglens livsfarlige skygger. Historie Mukaianernes historie består udelukkende af legender, som er overgået fra mund til mund eller som træarbejde og malerier på lertøj i årtusindernes løb. Netop på grund af deres flygtige nature sætter de færreste historikere nogen stor lid til de lokale sagn, der indeholder adskillige påstande, som hverken gejstlige eller videnskabsmænd kan give rationel opbakning, men mukaianerne holder fortsat deres egen historie i live gennem fortællinger og forbrugskunst, skønt ingen andre end dem selv værdiger den nogen opmærksomhed. Livets oprindelse I begyndelsen levede Det Første Folk alene i junglen. De byggede deres reder af palmernes blade, spiste af skovens søde frugter og var enevældige herskere i den tomme lund, for de var både det første og det eneste folk, som betrådte Mukais jord: Intet liv krøb gennem underskovens nedfaldne blade, floderne var tomme, og ingen vinger fra hverken fugl eller insekt slog i luften. Der var kun Det Første Folk og selve Mukai. I midten af junglen stod der et mægtigt træ, hvis grene bar hver eneste af skovens utallige frugter, og hvis rødder strakte sig ud i en gigantisk flod, og en dag førte Den Ældste af Det Første Folk sin flok til dette sted. Han var i kraft af sin alder De Førstes leder, og som sådan havde han førsteret til træets frugter, hvis mage ingen af dem før havde set. Den Ældste klatrede højt op i det enorme træ og tog en frugt fra de øverste grene, for de havde været tættest på solen og var derfor blevet mest modne og velsmagende. Han bed af denne første frugt, og frøene spildtes på jorden, hvor de spirede og blev til en flok skræppende fugle, skrigende flagermus, farvestrålende sommerfugle og svirrende insekter, som hastigt strøg op imod himlen og træernes grene. Forundret lod Den Ældste sit folk komme til de øverste grene, hvor de mæskede sig, og hver gang frø faldt på jorden, forvandledes de til væsener, som i dag færdes trækronerne. Selv tog Den Ældste endnu en frugt, denne gang fra de mere lavt hængende grene, og bed af den, og da dens frø ramte jorden, blev de til de firbenede pattedyr og de kæmpe reptiler, som skulle betræde junglens jord. De gigantiske øgler hævede deres hoveder mod himlen og brølede højt af sult efter deres fødsel, hvorpå de jog efter pattedyrene, som flygtede over hals og hoved ind i skovens skygger. Den Ældste så dette og blev foruroliget, men han gav alligevel sit folk lov til at spise af den føde, som han selv havde indtaget i de mellemste grene, for hans folk delte alt. Den Ældste var ængstelig, da han lod sig svinge ned i de allerlaveste grene for at spejde efter de store reptiler og deres byttedyr, men da så han, at endnu nogle frugte hang så lavt på træets grene, at de faktisk strejfede jorden. De havde ikke fået megen sol og var derfor stadig umodne, men Den Ældste greb alligevel en for at se, hvilke undere disse frugters kerner ville afføde. Og da frøene faldt mod jorden og ramte den frodige muld, blev de til kryb og kravl, slanger, frøer og myrer, og nogle faldt også i den store flod Osumai, hvor de blev til fisk, skildpadder og svømmende pattedyr. Den Ældste var nu mæt, og ligeledes var hans flok, så de søgte ly for natten i det store træ. Nu var de jo ikke længere alene i Mukai, og mange af de store øgler havde tørstet efter blodigt kød snarere end efter træernes blade og frugter. Det var en uvant situation, men Det Første Folk var hårdføre og kreative, så de fik det bedste ud af situationen og byggede deres lejer for natten i de massive grene. Da Den Ældste ville bygge sin rede øverste oppe i træet, hvorfra han bedst kunne våge over sin flok, fik han øje på noget nyt. Fuglenes ånd, tukanen Nyura, havde bygget sin rede deroppe, og i den lå der endnu en frugt, som Nyura havde bragt til sit bo fra et andet sted i junglen. Den Ældste tog frugten og undersøgte den, indåndede duften og slikkede på skallen, men han kunne ikke erindre, at han nogensinde havde set en gevækst som denne før. Den Ældste vidste ikke, hvorfra fugleånden havde skaffet denne frugt, men han var nysgerrig, og lod derfor sine tænder synke ned i det saftige kød. Kun to frø faldt fra frugten, men da disse ramte jorden, forvandlede de sig til et par skabninger, hvis lige Den Ældste ikke havde set blandt ét eneste af de mange væsener, som den dag var sprunget frem fra junglens skød. Disse to, som på sin vis var forskellige og dog det samme væsen, så op på Den Ældste, og faldt i det samme på knæ foran træet. Og fra deres tilbedende stilling hylde de Det Første Folks leder på folkets eget tungemål og takkede ham, fordi han havde givet dem liv. Nua'mu og Tuiga Den Ældstes og hans floks forundring ville ingen ende tage, da de to mennesker takkede dem, for ingen af de andre skabninger havde tiltalt dem på deres eget sprog. Kvinden og manden, som stod nøgne på jorden, tryglede Folket om at hjælpe dem og skærme dem imod junglens farer, og Den Ældste følte straks et ansvar overfor dem, som det han følte overfor sin egen flok. Han lod sine børn hjælpe parret op i træernes grene, hvor de gav menneskerne frugter at spise og viste dem, hvordan man bygger en rede. Da den nye dag gryede, takkede menneskerne igen Det Første Folk, fordi de havde hjulpet dem til at overleve natten, for menneskerne var klogere end nogen andre af skovens just skabte væsener, og de forstod bedre end alle de andre, hvor farlig Mukai med ét var blevet. Den Ældste følte stolthed over hyldesten, som var velfortjent, og han lod menneskerne følge med sin flok. Og fordi menneskerne mindede så meget om Det Første Folk af sind, om end ikke af udseende, lærte Folket dem alt, hvad de vidste om junglen. Folket viste de to mennesker, hvilket frugter og bær man kan spise og hvilke, der dræber. De lærte dem hvilke torne, der er giftige, og hvilke lianer der er solide nok til, at man kan klatre i dem. Da Den Ældste så, at menneskernes tænder var svagere end hans folks, rådede han dem til at tage tænderne fra en af de skabninger, som havde et stærkere tandsæt, og fordi menneskerne var meget svage, foreslog han dem at gøre dette med kløgt. De to mennesker, som vidste, at de kødædende øgler var Folkets fjender, valgte derfor en af disse, og drev med list bæstet ud over en kløft, hvor det blev knust imod klipperne, da det ramte jorden. Efter denne første jagt tog de to mennesker hver en tand fra det mægtige rovdyr, som de kunne bruge til at åbne de hårde frugters skaller, og manden, som var begejstret for dette nye værktøj, tog navn efter det og kaldte sig Tuiga; "Øgletanden". Kvinden, som var mere praktisk anlagt, forblev navnløs, men sagde da til sin mage, at eftersom de nu havde stærke tænder, ville de også være i stand til også at tage skindet fra nogle af de dyr, som færdedes i skoven, for myg og torne generede kvinden, som var mere fysisk følsom end sin mage, når hun bevægede sig gennem Mukai. Tuiga så straks visdommen i disse ord, og de to drog sammen ud på jagt. Endnu engang lykkedes det ved hjælp af kløgt mennesket at nedlægge deres bytte, en ung hjort, og ved hjælp af reptilets store tænder flåede de dens skind fra kroppen og skrabede kødet af indersiden. Kvinden bandt strimler fra skindet om sine hofter og bryster, så insekterne ikke længere kunne stikke hende der, og tornene ikke kunne rive hende. Også Tuiga bandt skind omkring sine lænder, og da de var påklædte, satte de sig ned og begyndte at fortære deres byttes kød, for dette duftede lige så sødt som træernes frugter og smagte dem lige så godt. Mens de spiste, blev de pludselig opsøgt af et væsen, som de straks genkendte. Det var et kid, hjortens unge, og det lille væsen søgte hen imod den døde moder for at drikke af den mælk, som stadig flød fra dåens yver. Tuiga hævede sin kniv for at dræbe ungen, men kvinden følte medlidenhed med dyret og forbød sin mage at røre det. Hun forstod, at den lille hjort var ligesom ungerne blandt Det Første Folk, og at det ikke var Mukais jord, som havde født den, men derimod den døde då. Kvinden fik sin mage til at love, at de fra da af ikke ville dræbe dyr med levende afkom, og Tuiga indvilligede straks. Kvinden tog imidlertid den moderløse unge til sig, da det var hendes og Tuigas skyld, at dens moder ikke kunne beskytte den, og bekendtgjorde, at hendes navn fra da af skulle være Nua'mu; "Hjorten". Tempelbyen Nua'mu og Tuiga blev hos Det Første Folk i et år og lærte af dem alt, hvad Mukai har at tilbyde af både glæder og farer. Men da året var omme, så Den Ældste, at Nua’mu var frugtsommelig, og blev derfor nødt til at træffe en sørgelig beslutning. Han kaldte menneskerne til sig og forklarede dem, at de nu måtte forlade Det Første Folk og skabe deres egen familie, for trods megen kærlighed, respekt og mange ligheder til Folket, var menneskerne ikke som dem og kunne derfor ikke blive i flokken. Hvad mere var, så måtte de leve på jorden, for træerne tilhørte Det Første Folk, siden de sødeste frugter og den største sikkerhed fandtes her. Dog ville Den Ældste og hans familie ikke jage Nua’mu og Tuiga ud i junglen uden den mindste hjælp, mens Nua’mu var frugtsommelig, så flokken drog tilbage til det store verdenstræ, Guya, hvorfra alt liv efter Det Første Folk var udsprunget, og her begyndte Den Ældste og hans familie at bygge et hjem til menneskerne, hvor de kunne vide sig sikre mod i det mindste visse af Mukais farer. Flokken sled og slæbte fra morgen til aften, men deres kærlighed til menneskerne, som var blevet opfostret i De Førstes skød, gjorde familien stærk. Og den samme nat, hvor den sidste sten blev lagt på værket, udstødte Nua’mu et skrig og fødte inden solopgang et menneske, der lignede hende, og som Den Ældste velsignede og navngav Huema; ”Begyndelse”, fordi pigens fødsel markerede skellet mellem menneskernes liv med Det Første Folk og deres liv alene. Så afgav Den Ældste og Det Første Folk Nua’mu, Tuiga og deres datter følgende løfte: At menneskerne altid ville have Det Første Folks bevågenhed og beskyttelse, og at de to stammer ville deles om alt, både ondt og godt, som Mukai havde at tilbyde dem. Dernæst talte Den Ældste til Nyura, som stadig havde sin rede i toppen af Guya, det højeste træ, og bad hende om at se efter menneskerne, så hun ville kunne hente Folket, hvis Nua’mu, Tuiga og Huema fik brug for det. Dernæst drog Den Ældste og hans flok bort og forsvandt i junglens mørke. Da De Første var forsvundet, sørgede menneskerne, men skønt de to folk ikke længere kunne leve sammen, var Nua’mu og Tuiga stadig deres skaber, Den Ældste, og deres beskyttere og læremestre, Det Første Folk, dybt taknemmelige. Derfor tog de nogle af de sten, som Folket havde bragt ned fra bjergene for at kunne bygge den by, hvori menneskene fra da af skulle bo, og af disse sten lavede Nua’mu og Tuiga altre rundt omkring i junglen, hvorpå de lagde frugter, bær, fugleæg og andre offergaver, som De Første hentede, når menneskerne var forsvundet. Og selvom de var alene, blev menneskerne hver eneste dag mindet om Det Første Folks godhed, for den by, som Folket havde bygget til dem, gav med sine høje og tykke mure den lille flok al den beskyttelse, som deres skrøbelige kroppe havde brug for. Mens Huema var lille og ikke kunne gå, blev Nua’mu hos sit barn og ammede hende, og Tuiga jagede for hele familien. Og da Huema blev større, surrede Nua’mu datteren fast på sin ryg med strimler af hjortens skind og tog hende med ud i junglen, så Huema kunne se og lære alt, hvad hendes forældre vidste. Efterhånden lærte familien at overleve i Mukai uden deres beskytteres hjælp, men selv med al deres kløgt og erfaring var junglen farlig for menneskerne, og de vendte altid tilbage til det hjem, som Det Første Folk havde bygget dem. Her var de tryggere end noget andet sted, men først og fremmest vidste de, at når de stod på toppen af den højeste bygning og anråbte Det Første Folk, ville Nyura og de tusindvis af tukaner, som nu ynglede i Det Ældste Træ, bringe deres bønner og beskeder videre til Den Ældste og hans stamme. Derfor kaldte de den største bygning for deres tempel, og staden tog navn derefter og blev til Tempelbyen. Stammernes møde Nua’mu og Tuiga var frugtbare og fik mange børn, og de trivedes i Tempelbyen. En aften, hvor stammens yngste medlem, Mashu, var på jagt i junglen, hørte han Nyuras stemme fra et træ i nærheden. Fuglenes Ånd ønskede at dele en hemmelighed med menneskerne, som hun havde fundet flere år forinden, men de var så trygge i deres by, at hun ikke havde kunnet lokke dem særlig langt væk fra staden. Derfor spurgte Nyura nu drengen, ”Er du ensom, du søn af Mukai?” Mashu svarede, ”Jeg har min moder og min fader og flere søskende, end jeg har fingre. Jeg er ikke ensom.” ”Er du nysgerrig, du Mukais søn?” spurgte den store fugle ham så i stedet, men Mashu svarede, ”Mine forældre har givet mig det kendskab til junglen, som de selv lærte fra Det Første Folk. Jeg behøver ikke vide mere.” Fuglen baskede irriteret med vingerne, for Mashu svarede præcis det samme, som hans forældre og ældre søskende havde før ham, når Nyura var kommet til dem, men så fik Fuglenes Ånd en ide, og spurgte, ”Er du bange, du som er født af junglen?” ”Nej, det er jeg ikke, for jeg kender junglen, og Det Første Folk holder hånden over mig, og ligeså gør du, fuglenes mægtige ånd,” sagde Mashu ærbødigt, og Nyura pustede sig op, stolt over sin pludselig indsigt, hvormed hun havde at have fundet en måde, hvorpå hun kunne føre drengen med sig. ”Så følg mig da, du søn af Nua’mu og Tuiga,” bød hun ham glad. ”Hvis du intet frygter fra Mukai og stoler på mig, så kom og se, hvad jeg har at vise dig, som ingen af dine stammefæller før har set.” Mashu fulgte Fuglenes Ånd ind i junglen, og selvom natten var mørk, frygtede han ingen fare, så længe han kunne høre Nyuras brusende vingeslag. Han fulgte hende længe og blev meget træt, men til sidst nåede de en lysning, hvor Nyura gjorde holdt, og der så Mashu en stamme så lig hans egen, at han et øjeblik troede, at de alle var draget ud i junglen i samlet flok, indtil det gik op for ham, at ingen af folkene foran ham var påklædte, og at de alle betragtede ham med frygt. ”Hvem er disse folk, og hvorfra kommer de, du Fuglenes Ånd?” spurgte drengen forundret den store tukan, og Nyura svarede stolt, at de var mennesker ligesom han selv. Hun viste drengen hen til stammens to ældste, Aimu og Kaum, og fortalte Mashu, hvordan disse to var spiret frem af frøene fra en frugt lig den, som drengens forældre var blevet født af. Men hverken Aimu eller Kaum havde haft beskyttere eller lærere til at vise dem, hvordan man overlever i Mukai, og de vidste intet om ånderne, eller hvordan man bruger redskaber eller taler dyrenes sprog. Da Mashu hørte dette, sørgede han på de andre menneskers vegne og besluttede sig for at råde bod på deres hårde liv. Han tog Aimu og Kaum ved hånden, og kvinden og manden fulgte ham lydigt og frygtsomt, for selvom han kun var en dreng, var Mashu både smukkere og stærkere end nogen af dem eller deres børn. For han havde ikke kun formået at overleve i Mukai, men også at trives i junglen. Mashu første hele flokken tilbage til Tempelbyen, for parrets børn fulgte efter dem, mens de pludrede ivrigt og utolkeligt uden at kunne forstå hinanden, og da troppen nåede staden, blev de budt velkomne af de allerførste mennesker, som så på deres artsfæller og ligesom Mashu følte medlidenhed med dem. Aimu og Kaum lærte at tale, og ligeså gjorde deres børn, men de lærte også om Det Første Folk, om skabelsen og ånderne, om brugen af redskaber og om, hvordan man lever i Mukai frem for blot at overleve. Et år efter var Mashu på jagt igen, men denne gang blev han ikke stoppet af Nyura, men af Ushu, ”Panteren”. Også Ushu havde noget at vise Mashu, og den store kat førte drengen til endnu en flok, hvis ophav hed Uma og Tsuk. Mashu gjorde som før, og endnu engang førte han disse nye mennesker med sig hjem. Tre gange mere i løbet af tre år mødte Mashu en ny flok og bragte dem med tilbage til Tempelbyen. Den tredje førte Asyu, ”Kvælerslangen”, ham til, mens sumpskildpadden Omusa ledte ham til det fjerde folk. Og slutteligt viste Hyuusa, ”Tapiren”, ham en lille gruppe så langt fra Tempelbyen, at Mashu knapt kunne finde hjem igen. De seks stammer levede fra da af sammen til stor gavn for alle, og menneskene blev mangfoldige bag Tempelbyens trygge mure. Junglens ånd Hver eneste dyreart i Mukai har en ånd, og denne må respekteres og formildes. Nyura, ”Tukanen”, er Fuglenes Ånd og vigtig at være forsonet med, så mennesket kan fortsat kan leve af fuglenes æg og kød, mens Ushu, ”Panteren”, er De Store Kattedyrs Ånd og kræver udvalgte ofre i form af kød og blod, hvis han skal afstå fra at jage blandt menneskernes flok. Men den mægtigste af junglens mange ånder, som står over alle andre, er selve Mukais Ånd, som var der før Den Ældste og Det Første Folk, thi den er junglens egen essens. Junglens Ånd er frygtet og respekteret af alle, også af Det Første Folk, som netop lærte menneskerne at frygte og respektere Mukai. For ligeså vel som skoven giver, således tager den også i sidste ende, når den finder det passende, og ingen kan undslippe dens krav, hvad end det kommer i form af en mægtig øgle, et giftigt bær, sygdom eller alderdom. Forvisningen En dag kom selve Junglens Ånd til Tempelbyen. Folket, som dengang alle kunne se og høre ånderne, skælvede i frygt og kastede sig til jorden i den almægtiges tilstedeværelse og bad mange, højlydte bønner. De gejstlige gav straks Junglens Ånd mange ofre af både kød og blod, men skønt blodet flød i gaderne og farvede Osumai rød, forblev ånden, og da forstod menneskerne, at deres time var kommet, og hvad Mukai havde givet, tog junglen tilbage på denne nat. Da de få, som havde befundet sig i skoven under den store ånds besøg, vendte tilbage til Tempelbyen, fandt de alle døde, og de forstod, at Junglens Ånd havde gæstet folket. De overlevende mukaianere vidste, at de nu ikke længere havde Mukais velsignelse til at bo i Guyas mægtige skygge, og de drog derfor bort fra den fantastiske stad og rejste langs Osumais bredder i utallige dage og nætter i deres søgen efter et nyt hjem. Og en dag endte skoven brat. Osumais vand delte sig og fortsatte sit løb i en ring, som lod til at omslutte junglen, og foran sig så mukaianerne sumpland og slette, som Mukai ikke dækkede. Det forviste folk besluttede sig da for, at de fortsat ville bo på floden og cirkulere omkring deres junglehjem indtil den dag, hvor de ville få Junglens Ånds tilladelse til atter at måtte vove sig ind i Mukai uden at skulle frygte junglens straf. Styrelse og kaster Mukaianernes sociale rangsystem har seks kaster, der hver har sin funktion i samfundet. Disse kaster har rang efter den dyreånd, som er deres beskytter, og bærer tillige åndens navn. Medlemmer af de forskellige kaster ser som regel hinanden som ligeværdige, fordi de er alle mennesker og bidrager på hver deres måde til folkets overlevelse. Kun hvad angår lederskab og domsafgørelser har de, som kan kontakte ånderne, en højere rang end alle andre. Ethvert barn tilhører den kaste, som dens moder er født indenfor. Øverst blandt alle mukaianerne er Kiyu mua Guya, vismændene, som nedstammer fra Nua’mu og Tuigas stamme. Deres kastes navn betyder ”Børn af Livstræet”, fordi de nedstammer fra de første mennesker, og fordi netop de første mennesker var dem, som Det Første Folk tog til sig for at lære alt om junglen, er det guyui, altså medlemmerne af denne kaste, som er mukaianernes ledere, dommere og filosoffer i kraft af deres store visdom og forståelse for den verden, som menneskene lever i. Det er også dem, som opretholder de love, som ånderne har skænket folket gennem de gejstlige. Kasten, som kaldes Nyura efter den store åndefugl tukanen, er efterkommere af Aimu og Kaum. Dens medlemmer er mukaianernes forbindelse til åndeverdenen. De kan komme i kontakt med dyrenes sjæle og om nødvendigt kommunikere med selve Mukai. Kun påkaldelser af Den Ældste og Det Første Folk foretages af guyui; i alle andre spirituelle sammenhæng, er det en nyurai, der fører an, og kun børn født ind i denne kaste eller i Kiyu mua Guya lærer at kontakte åndeverdenen. Ushu er navngivet efter De Store Kattedyrs Ånd, og dens medlemmer nedstammer fra Uma og Tsuk. Ushui tjener menneskeheden, altså mukaienerne, som jægere og krigere, for deres skytsånd har lært dem denne kunst og gjort ushui bedre til at færdes lydløst i junglen og til at dræbe, end nogen anden kaste er. Kasten Asyu er navngivet efter slangernes ånd, som har lært kastens medlemmer at falde i ét med skoven. Modsat de øverste kaster nedstammer asyui ikke fra navngivne forfædre, hvilket betyder, at deres kaste er svagere end Kiyu mua Guya, Nyura og Ushu rent spirituelt. Asyui er mukaianernes spejdere, for ingen ser, hører eller sanser på anden vis en asyuis tilstedeværelse, medmindre han selv ønsker det. Sumpskildpadden Omusa gav navn til den femte kaste, der ligesom Asyu er spirituelt svækkede. Omusai kender floden bedre end nogen andre, og herfra henter de mange goder tilbage til deres folk. En omusai lærer at fiske, at skabe og styre flodbåde, at svømme og dykke i floden og at hente lægende planter fra den mudrede flodbund, hvor krokodiller og kødædende fisk flokkes i vrimler. Den laveste kaste, hvis kontakt til åndeverdenen ligeledes er svækket, kaldes Hyuusa efter deres skytsånd. Af tapirernes ånd har dens medlemmer lært alt om, hvad der er spiseligt i Mukai, og hvad der ikke er det, og selvom enhver mukaianer ville kunne skaffe føde på egen hånd, er det hyuusai, som kender enhver hemmelighed, som skoven har at byde på med flora eller fauna. Det er også hyuusai, som udvinder den gift, som ushui smører på deres pile og spyd, når de skal på jagt eller fordrive indtrængere. I dag kan kun Asyu, Omusa og Hyuusa samt enkelte medlemmer af Ushu og utroligt få nyurai opleves af omverdenen. Efter menneskernes forvisning fra Tempelbyen er der ikke mange mukaianere tilbage, men legenderne fra folkets storhedstid består. Geografi Mukai er et sydvestligt jungleland, som ingen andre riger har gjort krav på, skønt de få tilbageværende mukaianere faktisk ikke har noget koncept tilsvarende landegrænser. Mod nord skilles Mukai fra menneskeriget Tharkien af den enorme flod Milador, som Osumai har mange udløb i, og mod syd og vest grænser landet ud til Det Violette Hav, som Milador løber ud i. Øst for Mukai ligger ørkenlandet Zara’bash. Næsten hele Mukai er dækket af tæt urskov, som ifølge mukaianerne kun bliver brudt af de enorme bjergkæder, som befinder sig så langt inde i junglen, at intet menneskeligt øje kan skimte dem fra skovbrynet. Det er smeltevandet fra disse bjerge, som bliver til de mange floder, der gennemstrømmer Mukai, og ifølge legenden er det også herfra, Det Første Folk fik sten til at bygge Tempelbyen. Mukais nordlige grænse er domineret af deltaer, hvor vandet fra Osumai løber ud i Miladorfloden, mens stejle klippesider rejser sig ud mod Det Violette Hav mod syd. Disse bjerge har ingen sne på toppen og er hjemsted for utallige fuglearter, men klipperne går så brat opad, at det er umuligt at klatre op ad dem, selv hvis det skulle lykkedes en at manøvrere et skib ind mellem klipperne forneden og nå ind til bjergsiden. Mod øst består grænsen primært af sump, men især på skellet mellem Mukai, Tharkien og Zara’bash er der tør slettejord, som giver handelskaravaner mulighed for at komme tæt nok på Osumai til at handle med mukaianerne. Ud over den legendariske by findes der ingen bebyggelser i Mukai og ej heller nogen veje. Dengang beboerne stadig levede i skoven, færdedes de til fods eller på floderne og især langs disses bredder. Handel Langs Osumais bredder har udenlandske handelsmænd sørget for at bygge flere handelsstationer, som strækker sig hele vejen fra sumpområdet i syden (hvor det er lettere at få fat i mukaianerne, men også langt mere besværligt at bo og fragte varerne videre) og op til sletten i nordøst. Disse stationer er som regel kun nogle små træhytter, der er bygget på pinde i det grumsede sumpvand, og hvis beboere er nogle faste handlende, der fungerer som medium mellem mukaianerne og de rige forretningsfolk, som efterspørger deres varer. Mukaianerne lægger selv til ved disse handelsposter, når de har noget at bytte med, men som regel er kontakten begrænset til et par besøg om måneden, afhængig af området. Selvom mukaianerne i alle henseender er i stand til at forsørge sig selv ved at fiske i floden og samle og jage i udkanten af junglen, er der alligevel visse ting fra den civiliserede verden, som de er interesseret i at bytte med. Alkohol af enhver slags er i høj kurs, og det samme gælder for ædelmetal, som mukaianerne selv kan forarbejde og ofre til Junglens Ånd i håb om, at den en dag vil lade dem vende tilbage til Tempelbyen. Mukaianerne handler også gladelig med sunde og stærke slaver, da også disse ofres hyppigt til Junglens Ånd i et forsøg på at formilde skoven. I bytte for de goder, som de fremmede Kiyu mua Ueda; ”Børn af Det Ukendte”, bringer med sig til Mukai, kan de lokale tilbyde træ af fineste kvalitet, som de henter i udkanten af skoven eller lidt inde i den, skind og pelse fra forskellige eksotiske dyr, krydderi af en ofte så særpræget art, at det ikke rigtig kan sælges, og fra tid til anden en håndfuld grumsede juveler, som de bragte med sig fra Tempelbyen under flugten. Men først og fremmest handler mukaianerne med den flora, som er at finde i junglen, og som er utrolig efterspurgt af både læger, alkymister, sejdbryggere og forskere i hele Niraham. Især livets blomst, som af de lokale kaldes hyu omaenu, er efterspurgt af alle de handlende, men da den røde staude ikke vokser andre steder end dybt inde i junglen, er det kun de modigste og dygtigste samlere, som er i stand til at fremskaffe den. Alliancer og fjendskaber Mukai har ikke nogen stridigheder med nogen af sine nabolande, da ingen af disse kan se det fordelagtige i at indtage en jungle, hvor træet ganske vidst er af glimrende kvalitet, men hvor sumpe, myg og giftige skabninger gør det umuligt at drive skovhugst, og skønt mange af planterne i Mukai er efterspurgte overalt i Niraham, er det kun de lokale, som ved, hvor de vokser, og hvordan man skelner dem fra så mange andre skadelige planter. Mukai har til gengæld heller ingen venner blandt sine nabolande, idet den eneste kontakt mellem mukaianerne og udefrakommende foregår på forskellige handelsstationer langt floden, hvor folk fra hele verden kan handle med de lokale, men kun få dage om måneden. Demografi Mukai er stort set kun befolket af mukaianerne, men nogle få fastboende folk på de forskellige handelsstationer langs Omusai kommer fra flere andre steder i Niraham. Den lokale befolkning er mørkhudet og har glat, sort hår. Alle voksne bærer tatoveringer, som afspejler deres kaste, men også klæderne afslører, hvilken stand mukaianeren er af. Lændeklæderne, som både mænd og kvinder bruger, er som regel flettet af blege strå, men også dyrehud bruges fra tid til anden. Perler, som er blevet snittet af ben og ofte farvet med plantestoffer, bliver herefter syet på klæderne i forskellige mønstre, som tilkendegiver bærerens kaste. Perlerne bliver også trukket på sener eller læderstrimler fra dyr og brugt som halskæder, hvis farver og sammensætning signalerer forskellige ting, f.eks. at en pige beder ånderne velsigne hende, så hun kan få et barn, at en jæger har nedlagt en bestemt type dyr, at vedkommende har vovet sig helt ind i junglens hjerte og faktisk set forfædrenes hjemstavn og mange andre ting. De fleste mukaianere taler kun mukaiansk, og da de hverken lader til at være interesserede i at lære sproget videre eller i selv at tilegne sig et nyt tungemål, foregår størstedelen af deres kommunikation med omverdenen, selvom der findes enkelte individer, som har bedre kommunikative evner end resten af deres stammefæller. Religion Mukaianerne tilbeder Det Første Folk og anråber sig især Den Ældstes beskyttelse, når de er i nød, men derudover har folket også stor respekt for alle junglens ånder, især de fem skytsånder, som hjalp til at føre menneskenes folk sammen i Tempelbyen. Junglens Ånd er den største magt i Mukai og betragtes med ærefrygt af alle. Det lader til, at mukaianerne ikke har noget ord for ”død”, men i stedet siger, at en person er ”blevet taget af Junglens Ånd”, hvis vedkommende er gået bort, eller at en person ikke frygter Mukais Ånd, frem for at sige, at vedkommende ikke er bange for at dø. Junglens Ånd kræver jævnlige ofre, da man på denne måde kan udskyde sin egen bortgang. Åndeverdenen Mukaianerne tror, at der findes en åndeverden, som er et plan, der eksisterer side om side med den virkelighed, som de fleste mennesker opfatter. På dette plan lever ånderne adskilt fra de dødelige, men fra åndeverdenen er det muligt at styre skæbnens strøm og at spørge ånderne til råds. Når en person udånder, bliver hans legeme atter ét med Mukai, mens hans ånd, som førhen var indkapslet i kødet, drager til åndeverdenen og her lever videre som før. Ens ånd er, som ens legeme var, da man døde, og derfor betragtes det som en god ting at dø, inden alderdommen kan sætte ind, helst når man er fuldvoksen og i sin bedste alder. Der findes to måder, hvorpå man som levende kan træde ind i åndeverdenen: Gennem en trance eller gennem ens drømme. Mukaianernes spirituelle ledere lærer at gå i trance, men enhver kan få adgang til åndeverdenen igennem sine drømme, hvis ånderne vel at mærke tillader det, og således kan selv de uindviede opnå en audiens hos de højere magter, hvis de findes værdige. Intet af det, hvad man foretager sig i åndeverdenen, påvirker en fysisk, men det sker stadig. Således er det sådan, at hvis man drømmer, at man slår en anden person ihjel, så har man også dræbt vedkommende, selvom han stadig går levende omkring; hvis man drømmer, at man fangede den største fisk i floden, så gjorde man det også, og drømmer man, at man taler med en ånd, så er det sket. De bedrifter, som en person udfører i åndeverdenen kræver respekt, men han må også stå til ansvar for enhver anden gerning, som han udfører der. Ofringer Ofringer er en almindelig del af dyrkelsen af mukaianernes religion, og hver ånd sætter pris på forskellige ofringer. Junglens Ånd kræver menneskeliv, mens Ushu foretrækker dyrekød. Nyura sætter pris på frugter, æg og krybdyr, mens Hyuusa kan lide bær og blade til sine frugter. Asyu vil have levende bytte, som hun selv kan kvæle, og Omusa ønsker insekter og snegle. Offergaverne lægges på et alter ude i junglen, hvorefter mennesket forlader stedet, så åndens tjenere kan komme til og bringe ofringerne videre. Man ofrer kun til én ånd på et bestemt alter, som gerne skal være smykket med åndens billede. Man ofrer til ånderne med jævne mellemrum, men derudover er det også muligt at ofre mere end sædvanligt, hvis man har en bøn til den pågældende ånd. Især Nyura nyder godt af flere ofringer, end hun som Fuglenes Ånd egentlig har krav på, for det er hende, som bringer bud fra menneskerne til Det Første Folk. Hvis man vil bede direkte til Folket, skal man undtagelsesvist vente på, at en fugl kommer til alteret, og bede den bringe en given besked videre til Nyura sammen med offergaven, så hun kan sige den videre til Den Ældste og Det Første Folk. Skytsånder Enhver mukaianer har igennem sin kaste en overordnet skytsånd i form af enten Nyura, Ushu, Asyu, Omusa eller Hyuusa, men hvert enkelt individ har også en personlig skytsånd, som våger over ham. De fem førnævnte ånder hersker over henholdsvis fuglene, de store kattedyr, krybdyr og padder, flodens skabninger og de firbenede væsener, som lever på skovbunden. Men hvert enkelt dyr har også en hersker, som eksempelvis Sui’sa; ”Myrernes Dronning”, eller Kuma; ”Bjørnen”. Ingen af disse to har magt over andre dyr end deres egen art, og de må lyde de større ånder, men de er stadigvæk både vise, stærke og gode beskyttere af deres undersåtter. En personlig skytsånd er den hersker, som egenhændigt holder hånden over hver enkelt person. Skytsånden vælger normalt at vise en særlig gunst til de personer, som har karaktertræk eller evner, der stemmer overens med åndens egne. Som regel hører en persons skytsånd ind under den overordnede ånd, som har navngivet hans kaste, men det er muligt både at være omusai og at have Kuma som personlig skytsånd. Det er særligt vigtigt at holde sig på god fod med ens skytsånd, og man bør aldrig dræbe et medlem af denne ånds familie. Loven I Mukai findes der ingen love, kun traditioner som alle holder i hævd. Den, som ikke overholder traditionerne, bliver dømt af guyui ud fra de retningslinjer, som Det Første Folk og ånderne i tidens løb har givet menneskene. Selvfølgelig spørges Folket og den tiltaltes skytsånd også altid til råds, for det hænder jo, at der skal gøres undtagelser. Der findes dog to påbud, som straffes med døden, hvis man overtræder dem: At man aldrig må dræbe et dyr, mens det henter offergaver, og at intet drab må finde sted under en fuldmånes skær. For på en nat med fuldmåne er grænsen mellem åndeverdenen og virkeligheden svagest, så i stedet for at drage videre til åndeverdenen, kan et menneskes eller dyrs ånd ende med at forblive på de levendes plan og hjemsøge dets beboere i al evighed i stedet for at finde fred i åndeverdenen. Traditioner Mukaianerne er et meget traditionsrigt og –bevidst folk, men de lader sjældent fremmede få del i deres skikke. Derfor er de stort set ukendte for andre end mukaianerne selv. Tatoveringer Mukaianerne bruger tatoveringer til at signalere deres kaste og bedrifter. De første symboler bliver påfør et barn allerede ved fødslen, hvor kastens mønstre tegnes på begge overarme, og dernæst tilføjes forskellige tatoveringer, som symboliserer ting, som bæreren har opnået eksempelvis ægteskab, fødslen af et barn, fangsten af en stor junglekat, en audiens hos en skytsånd, opnåelsen af evnen til at træde ind i åndeverdenen og så videre. Fødsel Når en mukaianer fødes, får den sine første tatoveringer, mens dens moder modtager nogle tilsvarende for at tilkendegive, at hun har sat barnet i verden. Derudover knytter der sig dog så vidt vides ingen ritualer eller festligheder ved fødslen af et nyt barn, for mennesker fødes og dør så hurtigt i Mukai, at der ikke er tid til hverken at fejre livet eller begræde døden, da man ellers ikke ville kunne nå at foretage sig andet. Navngivning Et barn forbliver navnløst i det første stykke tid af sit liv. En navngivning foregår som regel på den måde, at barnet på en eller anden vis tilknyttes en ting eller et begreb, som det navngives efter. Måske er ungen god til at efterligne en bestemt fuglestemme, eller begynder at sætte en særlig blomst i sit hår, men med tiden associerer alle i stammen barnet med et eller andet, som det således har fået navn efter. Det er ikke unormalt, at en mukaianer skifter navn i løbet af sin levetid, men dette sker kun, hvis vedkommende udfører en stor bedrift som at nedlægge en øgle, overleve en kamp med en jaguar og deslige, for ens ånd er en del af ens navn, og man bør derfor kun skifte navn, hvis man får et synligt tegn fra junglens store ånder om, at de ønsker at skænke en et andet. Overgang til voksenalderen Et barn bliver betragtet som voksent fra den dag, hvor den unges personlige skytsånd åbenbarer sig. Når et barn mener, at det har fået et tegn på, at en given ånd er dets personlige beskytter, opsøger barnet og dets forældre nyurai for at få bekræftet, om dette er sandt. Nyurai spørger da den pågældende ånd, om den vitterligt tager hånd om det pågældende barn, og hvis svaret er ja, betragtes barnet som voksent og med forlov til at tage en mage. Man siger, at de mest lykkelige mager er dem, som har samme personlige skytsånd, og det er ikke unormalt, at den pågældende ånd også holder hånden over deres børn. Giftermål Et mukaiansk ægteskab bygger på offentlig ansvarstagen. Det er hverken påkrævet af samfund eller religion, at en kvinde og mand skal være gift, før de sætter børn i verden sammen, men ingen mand har ansvar overfor et barn, som det ikke er hans mage, der har født, og derfor er det kort sagt fornuftigt af enhver kvinde at tage en mage, inden hendes første barn kommer til verden, så hun ikke er ansvarlig for den nyfødte alene. Det er kvinden, som vælger sin mage, og hun skal altid udpege en mand fra sin egen kaste, da det ville bringe kaos til den naturlige orden, hvis man brød de af ånderne fastlagte rammer. Det er aldrig sket, at en mand har nægtet at acceptere en kvindes valg om at gøre ham til sin mage, og ægteskabet er derfor fuldbyrdet, så snart kvinden har udtalt sin beslutning højt for manden. Når et par er ægtefæller, må ingen af dem lade den anden eller deres afkom sulte, men derudover har de ingen forpligtigelser overfor hinanden, som de ikke også har overfor deres andre stammefæller. Hvis den ene ægtefælle dør, må den anden tage en ny, så snart vedkommende ønsker det. Død Når en mukaianer udånder, anbringes liget på et alter for den afdødes skytsånd. Åndens tjenere vil med tiden skille legemet fra hinanden og optage det i deres egne, og således vil den afdødes krop stadig altid være en del af Mukai, som gav de første mennesker liv, mens personens sjæl vil leve videre i åndeverdenen. Jagt Tro mod historien om Nua’mu, som tog en moderløs hjort til sig, fordi hun og Tuiga havde dræbt dåen uden tanke for dens afkom, jager mukaienerne ikke dyr, så længe deres unger stadig dier. Dyr, hvis unger ikke er afhængige af deres moders mælk, er ikke beskyttet af denne tradition, fordi de ikke er lige så nært beslægtede med Det Første Folk som de skabninger, der drikker mælk fra deres moders bryst. Hvis det skulle ske, at en jæger uheldigvis nedlægger et dyr, som har diende unger, tager stammen sig af ungen, som forbliver hos dem for evigt som en form for kæledyr og legekammerat til børnene. Hjerter Mukaianerne tror på, at ånden sidder i hjertet, og at det er muligt at optage en del af et andet væsens styrke og mod ved at indtage dets hjerte, mens det stadig er varmt. En jæger, som har nedlagt et bytte, har førsteret til at spise dets hjerte, og det er en gavmild handling at lade en anden få det. Af samme grund skal hjertet fjernes fra ethvert levende offer til ånderne og anbringes i en smukt dekoreret skål, hvorefter det overstrås med kronblade fra junglens smukkeste blomster. På denne måde viser man respekt for den opofrelse, som det er at lade sig blive givet til ånderne, før de selv gør krav på en.